Whoops!
by luclipse
Summary: Ichigo's gotta go, but Rukia's taking too long in the shower! What will happen? ichiruki, T for language.


Alrighty then! This is the last story I wrote over the summer. Sorry it took so long to do this but, hey, school's school -.- its another ichiruki but dun worry pokemon fans! ADVANCESHIPPING IS ON THE WAY! Again I apologize if this is not up to my usual standards. Review if you think I'm wrong ;). Nothing much else I have to say except this is set after Rukia asked to stay with Ichigo's family, so they know about her being there. I tried to be as ichigo'ish as possible since I'm writing it from his POV. Well, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to TK-sama. If I did own it the little crybaby, whiney, 'lovesick', desperate, annoying, big-boobed, airheaded b*tch that is Orihime would die. Then she'd be revived and then killed again. All within one episode MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry… **nervous cough**…

* * *

Ichigo's POV

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap… _taps my pencil against the desk. Ugh, I _hate_ math. Mr. Uraya doesn't seem to care; I got extra homework for being one minute late to class. 1 fuckn' minute! Sure, no thanks needed for taking out Hollows between classes. A detention would have suited me just fine.

**Sigh**, I'm getting nowhere ranting like this. I scan through the pages looking for a problem I can solve without straining myself…

There are none…

Groaning I reach for the jug of lemonade Yuzu made not 15 minutes ago. It's just so damn good! It's not thick and it's not sweet. Its watery and perfectly balanced, like the lemonade mom used to make.

Anyway I reach over and find the whole jug empty. Life would just love to throw me down a hellhole one day now wouldn't it? Damnit. The lemonade's starting to get to me. I sigh audibly and get up to make my way over to the bathroom. Rukia's been in there for the past half hour to have a shower. She finished her math and history early. Too early if you ask me. How can a Shinigami know more algebra than I do?

"_Knock, knock, knock. _Yo Rukia! You done in there yet?" I don't hear the water on so I assume she's done showering.

"Not quite yet," her muffled voice says, "why?"

I cant believe I'm gunna say this but, "I've gotta go."

"Go… where?" she asks suspiciously.

Does she have to be so ignorant? Glowering I say, "To the bathroom idiot."

"What did you say? Speak louder!"

"I said I have to go to the bathroom damnit!"

"Oh, in that case, I'll be out in 10 minutes!" I can detect a sly edge in her voice. Now I'm really getting mad.

"Fine you little bastard, I'll use the one downstairs!" I holler back. I'm in too sticky a situation to hide the annoyance in my voice anymore, though I know it'll only provoke her and reveal how desperate I really am. Man I can just see her smirking face now, probably almost exploding with laughter on the other side of the door.

"Oh, Ichigo!" Shit, its dad. Why oh why at a time like this? "Come along downstairs son. I have a surprise for you!" I can hear him crack his knuckles enthusiastically and let out a 'devious' laugh. Tsh, it reminds me more of giggling school girls than diabolical laughter.

But there's _no way_ I'm going anywhere near the stairs now. I'm guessing they're lined with booby traps just waiting to give me a punch in the gut, and that is something I cannot afford. I wouldn't be surprised if Rukia set all this up. The lemonade. The shower. My dad.

Shit I've gotta go bad! I'm almost ready to pathetically fall on my knees and beg for mercy. But having a reputation to keep up so I can't afford that either. **Sigh**, what can I say? A man's gotta piss when a man's gotta piss.

"Rukia open up! I'm giving you to the count of three or you won't be a midget anymore you'll be a dwarf!" At my call I hear a _click!_ of disapproval from the door's lock.

To mock me further, Rukia, in a smartass tone, says, "You seem to be forgetting who has the upper-hand in this argument, Ichigo."

Damnit, that little brat! Okay, I'm far past anger now!

Hey wait… Did Rukia just lock the door? Huh, I always thought she locked the door like a regular person as soon as she got in. So if she did lock the door first thing, doesn't that mean its _unlocked_ now?

Whatever. I couldn't care less. Calm down Ichigo, just calm, down. She still has time to change her mind, just count to three. In what I hope is a calmer voice I count, "One, two… Three! Rukia I'm bashing the door down whether you're ready or not!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try! The door's locked idiot!" Rukia replies. Jeez, you'd think for a century and a half year old she'd be a little more mature. Man my water table's overflowing as is, now I have to unnecessarily knock down a defenseless door! Damn lemonade. If I never see so much as a drop of that pee colored liquid again it'd be too soon…

…!

FUCK!

_That's it!_ I can't hold it in, any, longer! By the power vested in me (by me) I'm going to bash the door off its hinges!

I shut my eyes and my hand locks onto the doorknob, I can't think anymore! The knob freely turns but I don't fuckn' care. I push harder than I initially intended but hell with it.

I then find myself on my hands and knees, but at least I'm in. When I look up the sight shocks me.

Its Rukia (duh) wit only a towel about herself. It's the Chappi the Rabbit towel I gave her for Christmas so she'd stop using mine (somehow the thought of sharing towels disturbs me…). The towel itself is very small since I couldn't afford the full sized one, so it reaches an inch before her mid-thigh and most of her chest is exposed. Half her body is turned towards me but her face is locked on mine. A blush has crept over her nose and tinged her cheeks pink, now they're slowly turning red. Her lips and violet eyes scream shock and her usually neat, raven black hair's disheveled like it's been towel dried, some strands still cling to her face, and the signature tuft of hair that goes between her eyes sticks out like a sore thumb.

Who knew a midget Shinigami could look so, so?... _Sexy_…

* * *

Please excuse this interruption. For the sake of T rated language to be held and Ichigo's pride the author shall continue the story from third person POV. Thank you!

* * *

Author's POV

Rukia stared in surprise as Ichigo crashed into the room and landed on his hands and knees, when all she had on was her towel. Hadn't she locked the door? She could feel her face heat up and is sure her face is red as a tomato by now. Why can't she move? Speak? Do _something_? All she can do is watch dazed at Ichigo's blushing face. He looks so innocent when he's really doing a dirty act, observing her half naked.

Wait! What's she thinking? Ichigo's hornily staring at her in a small Chappi the Rabbit towel, of which barely covers her 'fun parts'.

"Pervert!" she screeches. It snaps Ichigo out of his gazing in time to find a foot slam rather harshly onto his face. Mentioned foot kicks him pretty hard, so hard in fact, Ichigo now plummets down the stairs sending off various booby traps. All of which spectacularly miss his crotch! Well. All but one…

In turn patiently waiting Isshin jumps Ichigo as he groans on the floor holding his thingy. All but too luckily Ichigo's lying face up and gives his dad a right hook to the jaw sending Isshin smashing into the wall.

And lets just say Ichigo didn't make it to the toilette after that, but to a bush in his backyard.

THE END!

* * *

There we are, last summer story over and done with! Wow, this is much shorter than my last one o_o This is the first time I'm doin an Ichi POV so I'd rly like to know what you think since I'm planning on doing some more ichi povs in the future ^^. hopefully this story wasn't a waste of your valuable time and ENJOY THE ALL MIGHTY POWER THAT IS ICHIRUKIA! Till next time!

Nikkibe


End file.
